


Last Week of School Prank

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pranks, harry gets horny, oh and harry flirts with nick, that it, thats the whole story, when louis pulls pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a goody goody and Louis is his prankster boyfriend and they pull off their ultimate prank </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>harry get really horny when louis pulls pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Week of School Prank

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. im tired but i had an urge and its the fourth of july and i thikn someone jst got shot- i lied it was frewoks :P

“So, can I borrow them?”

 

“What for?”

 

“Nothin’ special. Just something.”

 

“I’m not giving you keys to the classrooms just so you can fuck on a desk.”

 

The curly haired boy sighed deeply at his hipster friends’ rejection.

 

“Please?” Harry asked.

 

“No.” 

 

“Please?!” Harry whined.

 

“No.”

 

“PLEASE?!” Harry grabbed the front of Nick’s shirt.

 

“Mate, your stretching my shirt.” Nick slapped Harry’s hand away as the took a seat at their usual lunch table next to the window in the cafeteria, putting his coffee down and letting his backpack fall to the floor. 

 

Harry dropped his long and slightly muscly body in the chair next to him, his head on the dirty table.

 

“Harry, you put your hair right on a piece of gum.” Nick pointed out, using a napkin to wipe the table a little.

 

Harry groaned and moved his head a little. The top of his head hurt. His hair was stuck.

 

“Dammnit.” The curly haired boy cursed.

 

“Hey, guys. Harry, your hair is stuck in gum.” A cheerful voice joined them.

 

“Hello, Mikey. I like your new hair color.” Nick greeted them.

 

Harry looked up at Michael and saw pink. “Nice. I still like your natural color.”

 

Michael scoffed. “Yellow is so boring and _normal_. The only good thing about it is the fact that it’s the color of Harry’s substitute for a dick. ”

 

Harry kicked Michael under the table and glared at him.

 

“Okay, bye!” And the pink- haired boy left.

 

“Can I please borrow them?” Harry asked again.

 

Nick sighed and shook his head again.

 

“Harry! You weren’t supposed the put your head down there! I put the gum there for Max George!” A familiar Irish accent exclaimed.

 

_I should’ve known._ Harry thought. “Niall, you complete idiot.”

 

“Wait, isn’t Max bald?” Nick asked, sipping his coffee. 

 

Realization dawn over Niall and his face was red in seconds.

 

“Sorry for this, Harry.” A shiny object glinting in the sunlight flooding in through the window.

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at the object. “Wait, no, Niall. Shit, Niall, don’t do it. Ple-”

 

_Snip._

 

“Niall, I’m going to fucking murder you.” Harry said as he picked his head up a huge chuck of his hair on the table and the Irishman no longer in sight.

 

“He ran away.” Nick told him as he poked Harry’s hair on the table, attached to the sticky gum.

 

Harry sighed deeply and closed his eyes. _Calm down, Harry. Just get the keys._ Harry told himself, thinking of what Louis told him he wanted.

 

Harry upped his effort when he remembered that this was what Louis wanted, because he wants to do anything he can do to please Louis.

 

He stood up and sat right on Nick’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, resting his forehead against Nick’s.

 

“H- Harry? W-what are you doing?” Nick asked, shocked at his friend’s placement.

 

Harry smiled internally, knowing that he was closer to getting what he needed.

 

Moving his head, Harry gave Nick and eskimo kiss, their nose rubbing together. Leaning more, their cheeks brushed and Harry whispered in Nick’s ear, his tongue brushing the shell of his ear. “Please, Nicky? I just want them for one night.”

 

Harry could feel Nick shiver and then he was nodding, agreeing. Nick unzipped his backpack and looked inside, fishing out the keys and holding them out for the boy in his lap.

 

Harry grabbed them and smiled. “Thanks, Nick!” He said, pecking Nick on the cheek and getting up, leaving the cafeteria.

~

“I got them for you, babe!” Harry said when Louis exited his class.

 

“I knew you could, love.” Louis smiled, taking the keys from Harry’s hand and kissing Harry square on the mouth. “Thanks.”

 

“Do you want to go out for lunch?” Louis asked, taking Harry’s hand.

 

“Don’t you have class, Lou?”

 

“I can skip one class.” Harry frowned. “Haz, it’s the last week of school.”

 

“Fine, but you shouldn’t make it a habit.” Harry said sternly but they both laughed at his own words, knowing fully that he was the class prankster and barely went to class.

~

After school, Louis and Harry went to Harry’s house because, _I have four younger sisters, it’ll be easier to plan without distractions at your house_ , Louis said, so there they sat, on Harry’s bed, planning.

 

(Sometime in the total of ten minutes they had been home, Louis has stripped himself of his shirt and trousers while Harry still had some modesty and only took his shirt off when Louis ripped the buttons off.)

 

“So, what is the plan you have?” Harry asked for what was probably the eighteenth time.

 

And Louis finally answered. “We are going to fill every class room in school with marbles.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious.”

 

Louis smiled, pleased with himself.

 

“There’s  no way we can pull that off. It’s only the two of us. And that would take a _lot_ of marbles.”

 

“I’ve got people.” Louis smirked, crossing his arms.

 

That was all Harry needed because sprung himself on Louis, kissing him and reaching for his clothed cock because, Louis and pranks made Harry so _horny_. 

~

“You have got to be kidding me.” Harry said flatly when they arrived back at school around midnight. “These are your people?”

 

In front of school stood six people. 

 

There was Zayn and Liam, who was probably there because Zayn wanted him there. Those new kids, Luke and Calum, who never left each other’s sides (and who Louis had a theory about that Calum was actually asian). Ashton, the drummer with huge biceps and Michael with the always changing hair color.

 

“Okay, let’s see.” And Louis started naming everyone, ( _Liam, I didn’t think you were actually coming_ and _I know you’re asian, Cal_ and _Pink is not your color, Michael)._ “Hey! Where the fuck is the leprechaun?” 

 

“I’m ‘ere!” They heard the strong Irish accent from around the corner of the school.

 

The all turned and saw the bleach blond boy zipping up his pants and buckling his pants.

 

“Jesus, Niall! Did you take a piss back there?” Louis asked.

 

And at that exact moment, a red faced Josh came stumbling behind him. 

 

They blinked.

 

“Well, this is new.” Zayn commented. 

 

“S- shut up.” Niall stuttered as Josh hid behind him.

 

“We can discuss this later, or never, whatever. Come on, guys, we have marbles to put on the floor and shit.” Ashton said, jumping up and down with excitement.

 

“Yeah, right. Okay, everyone! Everyone! Grab a box from my car!” Louis shouted, opening the backseat and trunk of his car.

 

In minutes, everyone had a large, plastic box. Some boxes still in Louis’ car.

 

“Hey, Louis, what’s in these?” Calum asked, popping his box open.

 

“Marbles.” Louis told him as they all looked with confused faces.

 

Louis quickly explained that they were going to put a small layer of marbles in every classroom and how they were going to do it. He paired everyone, Zayn and Liam, Luke and Calum, Ashton and Michael, and Niall with Josh ( _if you can keep it in your pants_ ) and gave them the correct keys to the rooms that they needed.

 

“There’s no way in hell we can do this.” Michael said. “There’s only,” he counted, “ten of us.”

 

“And six hours until someone comes. So hurry and move your asses!” Louis ordered, a glare on his face.

 

They all hurried off with their partners when they heard Louis’ voice. Louis sighed and he felt Harry watching him. He turned to see Harry who was sucking his thumb, his eyes black.

 

“Why are you sucking your thumb?” Louis asked, never seeing his boyfriend do this before.

 

“I’m pretending it’s your cock.” Harry said, his lips still around his thumb. “You are just so hot when it come to this stuff.”

 

Louis smiled at him and picked up a box, ushering for Harry to do the same. “Let’s go, love.”

~

Harry and Louis were in their last room when it happened.

 

“Shit!” Louis shouted, trying to push the curly- haired boy away.

 

Harry ignored him, unbuckling Louis’ belt and pulling his trousers and pants low enough to get his cock out. He groaned at the sight and pushed Louis into the teacher’s chair.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked. Harry looked up, his eyes blown and breathing heavily.

 

“I told you.” Harry finally said as he grasped Louis’ cock, hardening in his hand as he pumped. “You and pranks and all this gets me so. Horny.”

 

When Louis’ cock was hard and pointing straight into the air, Harry took off his own pants and trousers completely, but not before taking a travel- sized bottle of lube out of his pocket. He covered his fingers and fingered himself until he was ready and moaning, rocking his hips on his fingers.

 

Louis was sitting in front of him, hand stroking his cock lazily and watching Harry as he got up and lined himself with his cock.

 

Harry kissed Louis and he began to sink down on Louis’ cock, grunting. Louis rubbed his hands against Harry’s thighs and helped him relax. Louis kissed Harry softly and then Harry began to lift and drop himself on Louis’ cock, impaling him.

 

“Oh, god, Louis.” Harry moaned as he dropped himself particularly hard. When Harry rose, Louis adjusted his hips, trying to hit Harry’s prostrate. Harry sank down again and he moan louder, feeling the head of Louis’ cock hitting his spot.

 

“Lou, Lou, Lou.” Harry let out, hips moving fast.

 

“You’re doing so good, love. Love how you look.” Louis praised him, his hand going to Harry’s cock that bounced between them. “Fuck.” He breathed as Harry tightened himself.

 

“God, right there.” Harry moaned, the coiling in his stomach burning, gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly as he fucked himself on Louis’ cock. “Lou, I’m so close.”

 

“Come on, babe.” Louis stroked his cock, thumbing at the head and pumping as Harry fucked himself. “You can do it. Cum.”

 

Harry came on cue as he dropped himself. “God!”

 

Louis, having not cum yet but needing to, started to move his hips up. Harry caught on, rocking in figure eights that burned his red, and fucked, hole but he needed Louis to cum inside.

 

“Please, Lou. Cum inside me. I need your cum inside.” Harry begged as he went down, Louis’ hard cock in his abused hole. “Louis.”

 

“Harry!” Louis came, thrusting up into Harry, who gave a little noise, of pleasure and pain.

 

Harry smiled down at Louis as he raised his hips, Louis’ cock falling out and landing between the thighs. They kissed slowly, loving the ‘after- sex’ glow.

 

It didn’t last too long because Liam barged in, the door slamming against the wall.

 

“Oh.” His face was red as he stumbled across his words. “I-it’s, um, it’s m- morning and, uh, well-”

 

“Did you find them?” Zayn’s head popped in and a smirk formed on his lips. “I hate to ruin the ‘after- sex; glow but it’s 5:30 and I think someone’s going to be here soon.”

 

Harry and Louis smiled at each other and they got their clothes straightened out, hands tangled as they left the class, locking it behind them.

~

“This is going to be epic!” Harry jumped up and down, holding Louis’ hand as they walked into the school.

 

“I know, love.” Louis said calmly, but Harry could tell he was excited by his huge smile.

 

They waited outside Harry’s classroom and when the teachers unlocked the rooms and opened the doors, they screamed. Marbles flooded the halls and students that were unaware of the marbles tripped as they stepped forward. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Louis said over the screams of many ‘holy shit’, ‘what the hell’, and ‘fuck’’s.

 

“I know.” Came Harry’s response, his voice deeper than usual.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked as he turned to look at his boyfriend. His eyes were black and he was licking his lips again. “Now?”

 

Harry smirked and opened the closet door, pushing Louis in and closing the door behind him. 

 

But they were met with another person. 

 

“I want my keys back.”

 

Nick.

 

“Holy fucking shit! What the hell are you doing in here, you creeper?” Louis shouted, jumping into Harry’s arms.

 

“I want my keys back.” Nick repeated, his arms crossed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and gave him his keys back. He looked at them for a second and said, “You guys fucked in Ms. Edwards’ history classroom, didn’t you?”

 

Louis looked scared while Harry raised his brow. “How did you know that?”

 

“I was taking a walk around the school and I heard Harry’s moans.” Nick said simply, shrugging and left the closet, only to trip over a marble.

 

“I bet he stalks you.” Louis told him.

 

Harry didn’t hear though because he could hear the marbles against the floor and thought of Louis’ pranking face and now he was horny.


End file.
